TFA Prowl ninja training days
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a glimpse into the days of Prowl when he was training to be a ninja


_Here is a story of the days when Prowl was being trained by Yoketron the good and the bad. I hope you enjoy._

chapter 1

Prowl was doing his ninja training. most of the time it was chores. "Once you learned the movements then you can learn how to defend yourself from an attack." Yoketron said.

"Yes, master Yoketron." Prowl said.

Prowl got pretty good at the daily chores. He didn't mind to much even though some annoyed him. But Prowl knew about chores there were some jobs you liked and some you didn't.

"Okay Prowl let's see what you learned from basic movements." Yoketron said and attacked.

Prowl managed to block every attack that Yoketron threw at him. "Very good Prowl you learned very much about defense. Now it is time to learn about offense." Yoketron said.

Prowl bowed in response.

"Okay Prowl we'll start with basic attacks from the Cybertronian martial arts." Yoketron said.

Prowl also had his own fair share of screw ups. Like when he tripped while trying to practice his movements. "Rats," he said.

Yoketron helped him up.

"It's okay Prowl mistakes are part of learning and you are coming far." Yoketron said.

"I understand, but how do I keep from making the same mistake again?" Prowl asked.

"Simple by learning from them." Yoketron said.

"Yes, master Yoketron." Prowl said.

"Okay Prowl you most move across this beam with out ringing any of the bells. It is a hard task but not impossible." Yoketron said.

The first time was disaster. He made each of the bells ring very loudly. "Oh great," Prowl said.

"Just keep practicing soon you will get the hang of it Prowl there is nothing to worry about." Yoketron told him. "Keep in mind the shadows is a ninja's greatest asset if you move quietly and quickly you can make great strides as a ninja." Yoketron said.

Everyday Prowl practiced everything today he still made the bells ring but only couple didn't ring. "I see some improvement but you still have a ways to go." Yoketron said.

Today Prowl made it across without ringing any bells.

"Well done Prowl. Next you must do martial arts moves and flips on the beam without making noise." Yoketron said.

"Yes master Yoketron." Prowl said.

Prowl practiced very hard and he was doing well.

"Prowl you must find away to attack me without me suspecting it." Yoketron said.

Prowl knew that was a hard task since Yoketron never fell for his holo disguise and it was taken by Yoketron he must find another way.

Yoketron always seemed to know Prowl was there or what he was about to do.

Today Prowl was being super quiet and moved silently he saw Yoketron pass by and he did a kick in the legs from behind knocking Yoketron off his feet. "Looks like I got you." Prowl said.

Yoketron pushed himself off the ground and got into a sitting position. "Great job you did well." Yoketron said.

"Are you hurt?" Prowl asked.

"No I'm alright." Yoketron said getting up. "Prowl it is time for us to eat." he said.

That night after dinner they went to bed.

The next day Prowl was training on the beam. "You are doing well Prowl." Yoketron said.

A loud sound outside startled the living daylights out of Prowl causing him to his focus. He fell of the beam and his left leg cut against some sharp metal nearby. His leg he a gash. "OUCH!" Prowl said. He was in a lot of pain.

"Prowl! Don't worry I will treat your wound." Yoketron said. He cleaned the wound as best he could with warm solvent.

"I'm very sorry master." Prowl said.

"Sorry about what?" Yoketron asked as he got out so bandages and began to wrap Prowl's leg.

"I'm sorry I got hurt." Prowl said.

"Prowl that is nothing to be sorry about accidents and injuries happen during training. They even happen to me. It's just part of life so it is nothing to worry about." Yoketron said as he finished wrapping up Prowl's leg. "Is it too tight?" Yoketron asked.

"No it's not." Prowl said.

"Good, is it too loose?" Yoketron asked.

"No it's staying on alright." Prowl said.

"Good, now take it easy on that leg until you heal." Yoketron said.

"Yes master." Prowl said.

Yoketron helped Prowl to his feet. Prowl winced when he stood on his injured leg. The leg was weak.

Prowl was disappointed he want to train but Yoketron told him take it easy. But Prowl didn't want to take it easy. He wanted to train he was really starting to enjoy it.

"Prowl I can see you are unhappy about this. But soon as you heal you can get back to training." Yoketron said.

Over the next couple of days Yoketron saw that Prowl was reluctant about put weight on his leg. He was worried about Prowl.

"Ouch," Prowl said. He rubbed his sore leg. He had that injury from when he fell of balance beam three days ago. The circuits were swollen and the metal was crusty. Cyber-puss was stating to come out of it. Prowl kept a bandage on it and changed it twice a day the area was clean but it still hurt. Yoketron treated Prowl's injury. But the injury had gotten infected. Prowl felt hot and ached all over.

Yoketron saw that after dinner Prowl was starting to limp badly. He wanted call in a medic to look at Prowl's leg because he feared Prowl's injury wasn't healing like it should.

The next morning Yoketron fixed a nice breakfast. Prowl came limping in. He wasn't feeling well. "Hello Prowl sit down to eat, I just made us some breakfast. Later I want to look at your leg I'm starting to think something is wrong." Yoketron said.

Prowl took a step towards the table the collapsed on the ground. "Prowl!" Yoketron said running to his aid.

Prowl was burning up with fever. Yoketron laid Prowl down in his room. Prowl was in a lot of pain. He gripped a nearby shelf and winced. "Take it easy Prowl. The medic will be coming soon." Yoketron said.

A medic came in. "My name is Ratchet now let me see the patient." he said.

"He injured his leg a few days ago. Now he's sick." Yoketron said.

"Show me his injured leg." Ratchet said.

Yoketron pulled blanket back.

Ratchet removed the bandage. He saw it was infected. "Looks like he has infection." Ratchet said. "Looks like what every cut him wasn't that clean and the wound is deep." he said. "I have to clean it out." he said. "Kid I'm going to clean out your wound it's going to hurt." he said.

"You might want to hold him still." Ratchet told Yoketron.

Yoketron held Prowl still. Ratchet then stuck in the tool that would help clean out the wound.

"AH!" Prowl screamed.

Ratchet cleaned it out. "There now I need to use disinfectant." Ratchet said. Ratchet rubbed the disinfectant around the wound and then he used some inside the wound.

Prowl screamed loudly it hurt. "Easy Prowl Ratchet is only trying to help you." Yoketron said.

"Now I have to fix the circuitry and then I will fuse the wound closed. It will leave prowl with a nasty scar for the rest of his life." Ratchet said. The Ratchet got out his emp Generator. "I'm going to over load your consciousness center so I can do this more easily if I don't this procedure would be more painful than anything." he said. Then used it. Prowl quickly relaxed. Ratchet finished up his job.

"There we go." Ratchet said. Then he got something out. "Here is some antibiotic it will get rid of the infection he has to take it once a day in the morning." he said. Ratchet got something out. "This is a shot that will help fight off the infection." Ratchet said and gave Prowl the shot. Then wrapped up Prowl's leg in a fresh clean bandage.

"Call me if he doesn't seem to be getting better if that happens we have to move him to a medical center to replace his leg." Ratchet said.

"Understood," Yoketron said.

A couple days later Prowl felt much better. He even ate all his lunch. He couldn't wait to get out of bed.

The next day his fever broke. "You should feel like being up and around tomorrow." Yoketron said.

Yoketron was right the next day Prowl was out of bed. "I feel like myself again." Prowl said.

Now it was back to training.

To be continued.


End file.
